


Lonely and Lost

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-30
Updated: 2004-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 2004 <i>Missing Scene Challenge</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Lonely and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 _Missing Scene Challenge_

**Lonely**

Seth's watching his brother drive off in the night and he's not entirely sure how he feels about that.

Marissa's kind of… Marissa, and now Seth's lost Summer. And Anna. So his sympathy for Ryan is kind of tempered with annoyance and envy and disgust.

"Thanks for staying," Hailey tells him as the Range Rover's headlights fade away.

"Don't mention it," because it's not like Seth wanted to be at the party watching Ryan and Marissa make-out. Or Summer and some random. "I'll go turn the lights back on."

"I don't know where to start," Hailey admits, following Seth to the fuse box.

Seth doesn't know where to start either. The destruction seems to be a metaphor for his life. Neglect. Disuse. Seth's lonely. Really, really lonely. Like, the loneliest he's ever been. Turns out that thing about not knowing real pain until you've known pleasure is true and it applies to friendship and loneliness too.

Working side by side with Hailey, Seth feels like he's regressed back to Junior High. Which isn't a good time for anyone, especially him. Seth tries not to think as he stuffs cups and cans into a trash bag.

He'll take anything right now. Summer. Anna. Ryan. He just wants to mean something to someone. To be loved by someone who doesn't have to love him. Seth's craving physical contact right now, and anyone will do…

**Lost**

Anna isn't stupid. She knows that the one Seth really wants is Summer. But she also knows that Seth didn't reject her. He wanted to spare her feelings, and maybe, just a little, he cares for her. So Anna's hoping that maybe when he sees her, alone on New Years, that he'll want to spare her feelings some more.

It isn't that Anna wants to play second fiddle. And it certainly isn't because she thinks she and Seth can make it work. It's that Anna's never really had any guy friends.

Or rather, she has them and then they go and do stupid things like kissing her or falling in love with her curvier more brunette best friends. It happened in Pittsburgh, twice, and it's happening here, even if Anna doesn't consider Summer her best friend. She just can't seem to keep her guy friends.

The point is, Anna knows losing Seth is inevitable. Her past history is clear, and Seth's loving Summer will always be a barrier. Anna can't see a happy ending to this story.

The problem is Anna doesn't want to loose Seth. Not now, not ever. She doesn't love him, like that. He's the best friend she's ever had. He just gets her, and Anna had started to think she'd never find someone who got her.

So Anna's hoping that going to Seth, kissing Seth, will help her hang on to him for a few seconds longer.


End file.
